


it reminded me of you

by aegitart (ahchuwo)



Series: a hundred ways [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: FLUFFFFFF, M/M, so i just really miss gyujun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahchuwo/pseuds/aegitart
Summary: jun gets something for his cute boyfriend.





	it reminded me of you

now that junhui’s coming back to korea from his short trip to china for a family thanksgiving, mingyu’s jittering in the car seat since he _promised_ he’d pick up the older at the airport even though junhui insisted that he could just take a cab home. but mingyu misses him so that’s a no-no.

he receives not a single text from junhui, but it has only been a few minutes after twelve and the older said the plane would be landing by then. so even though mingyu knows how long it takes to check out your baggage and all that stuff, he still gets out of the car, opting to wait patiently by the gates where junhui would supposedly come out of once he’s done with all the process he has to go through.

it’s an hour and a half later when people start to emerge from the exit, and mingyu uses his height to his advantage to see where junhui is, but the older is nowhere to be seen. even after the crowd dies down, mingyu still can’t find junhui, but he’s positive the older is returning today.

he doubles checks the message he got from his boyfriend two days ago, even checking his camera roll to check junhui’s two-way ticket he took a picture of, and junhui really _is_ set to come back today— oh, _there_ he is!

mingyu waves his hand in an attempt to catch the elder’s attention, but he really didn’t have to do that, _really_. junhui thinks his boyfriend is as attention-catching as he already is. so with fluttering steps, junhui runs to his boyfriend, dragging his luggage with him.

“look! look! look!” the older exclaims once he’s getting near mingyu, a dog _thingy_ in his hand. now what is _that_? mingyu squints his eyes to see what it was, and now that his boyfriend is in front of him, waving the toy in his face, mingyu now knows that it’s a dog figurine, the ones you put by the windshield of your car and its head bounces. _cute_.

“where did you get this?” mingyu asks, now playing with the toy.

“from the souvenir shop inside the airport,” junhui says proudly, looking up at mingyu, “airport stuff are so expensive.”

mingyu snorts at the additional comment, bumping the toy lightly against the other’s forehead. “then why did you buy this? we could’ve just bought one from the thousands of shops here, it’ll be cheaper.”

“well it reminded me of you, so,” junhui shrugs nonchalantly, grinning at mingyu’s amused expression—or that’s just the younger looking like he’s completely whipped. whatever, it’s not like it’s a new sight, mingyu had always looked at junhui like the older had reached the stars. but maybe he _did_ , it would explain the constellation of moles scattered around his body, mingyu’s personal favorite is the one on the tip of his nose.

speaking of that one mole, mingyu leans down to kiss it, earning a light smack on the chest from junhui.

“what are you doing? we’re in public!” the other exclaims, but mingyu’s having none of it.

“since when did _that_ matter?”

mingyu wraps his arms around junhui’s waist, face inching closer and closer until his lips were on junhui’s own. mingyu’s blushing, junhui’s getting shy, but it takes a couple of more seconds before they decide to pull away, laughing as they both walk briskly towards their car.

“let’s not _ever_ do that again,” junhui breathes out after plopping down on the passenger’s seat. “i feel like i just lost a couple of years from my life.”

“do you hate kissing me in public _that_ much?” mingyu asks, but he knows the other really isn’t thinking that.

“you know public display of affection makes me shy!”

“or maybe you just want to keep me all for yourself.”

junhui ends up a stuttering mess, using his seatbelt as an excuse to do something other than look at mingyu. “just take us home.”

“so you could kiss me like you miss me?” mingyu teases.

“that better not be a deadpool reference, gyu.”

“and if it is?”

“god, i swear.”

mingyu just laughs at starts the engine. it wasn’t until they were in the middle of the road when junhui speaks up.

“i have rather a few better ideas other than just kissing to prove that i miss you.”

mingyu almost forgets to stop at the red light at that.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly at this point i don't know what i'm doing anymore


End file.
